Studying the Teacher
by Moon-Dragon 1288
Summary: Serena a 17 years old high school student in her English class when a new teachers assistant comes. Is Serena in love with the new assistant and will he fall love with her? read and find out!
1. chapter 1

_**Studying the Teacher**_

_**Moon-Dragon 1288**_

* * *

**_Ok well I don't own sailor moon I just write stories that have the same characters as in the super great show._**

Serena a 17 years old high school student in her English class when a new teachers assistant comes. Is Serena in love with the new assistant and will he fall love with her?

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Serena was a normal 17 year old in a local high school. She had long blond hair that would reach mid back. She had clear blues eyes that would remind you of the clear ocean water. Serena was a very wise girl, but she was usually clumsy. She had a huge heart. She loved her family and her friends; She would do anything for the ones that she loved.

Serena lived with her older brother and her pet cat Luna. Luna was a black cat that had a crescent moon on her forehead. She loved her owner a bunch. Her older brother was twenty-eight years old. He older brother Sam had brown hair with deep green eyes. Sam's eyes held certain coldness in them. Somewhat of hatred to people. It all started when their parents were gunned down when they were little. Since that time he has hated the people that had the guns that fired the bullets. He never showed any emotion to any one except his little sister.

It was a normal when Serena's alarm clock went off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Serena stirred a little bit but would get up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The clock went again but the sleeping girl wouldn't awaken. That was when he brother couldn't take it anymore. He had heard he alarm clock go off all the way in is room. He counted all the times it beeped and it was driving him nuts. He got out of his bed and went over to his sister's room and banged on her door.

" Wake up Serena now!" he yelled from the other side of the door with all his yelling the girl wouldn't awaken. Sam went on hitting her door until he opened it and walked in side her room. As he waked he saw that he room was cleaned and that she actually did what he told her to do. He walked over to her bed and kneeled next to her then he put is hands to his ears and

" WAKE UP STUPID!!!" He yelled right next to her ear. Now that was what woke her up. When she heard what her bother yelled she jumped at least ten feet in the air and put her hand on her chest and panted. She looked over at her brother who was right next to her smiling. She looked at him before she tackled him to the ground and hit him on the head.

" What the hell were you think you dump ass?" asked a very pissed off Serena. That entire time all her brother could do was pray that she wouldn't hit him anymore. That was when he remembers that he was tall and stronger and pinned her to the floor.

" Well you wouldn't wake up and I heard you alarm went off. Then I came and pounded on your door then walked in to wake the same old same old." He said to her while smiling. Then he let go of her and walked to his room.

" Get dressed Ser you got school today and I really don't want the school calling me again at work saying that you weren't in school." He said as he closed the door behind him and went to his room to get dressed also. Sam was the president of his father company.

As Serena got dressed in her school uniform she got her stuff ready for school. She really didn't want to forget anything and get detention for something stupid like forgetting the homework, which she spent two hours on. She brushed her hair and put on her shoes then went to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast before meeting her brother at the door to head out. She said good-bye to Luna and grabbed hers and her brothers cell phone and they both walked to his car. The car ride was silent. Serena and Sam didn't talk that much when they drove to her school. Until for today.

"sam?" she said.

" Yes Ser." He said and looked at Serena

" why are you so cold to people?" she asked him

" I don't know what your talking about Ser." He said to her, but her was lying. He know why he was cold to people and why he didn't trust any with him or with his sister. It all happened when their parents were shot. He had found out that that someone that his parents trusted in was the person that killed them. He learned it from the cops that came to his house. They said that the killer was jealous of his father and how he had built a successful company from nothing. The person want the company and in his greed and jealous he had killed two innocent people. The police had caught the person and they were sent to jail for life.

" Yes you do Sammie!" Serena said, but she was to late. Her brother had stopped in front of her school.

" Ser we are here. If anything happens call me at my cell ok." He said before kissing he check and waited her to drive off. Sam was like a parent to Serena now since she was young when their parents die. He was eighteen and Serena was seven so she remembers her mom and dad but she forgot something's and it was Sam who told her about them.

School 

As Serena walked tot eh school she saw that her friends were already there and talking to one another. Serena's school was one of the best schools in the whole country. As she walked to where her friends were standing she kept on thinking about her brother and why he didn't let anyone in his heart. But that was all forgotten when her friends saw her and came running to her. The first person that came running to her was her friend Ashley.

Leta had long brown hair that she tied in a ponytail and her eyes were a brown color. Leta was you typical sporty girl she loved all sports and loved to fight. She was the one who taught Serena to defend her self when she was alone. That came in handy one day when she though that someone what behind her but it turned out to be her brother Sam. Serena flipped and over and almost broke his arm. After that Sam learned to say his sister's name and not just come up behind her.

Then came Ami. Ami was very smart she had shout black hair and blue eyes. She was a quiet girl until Serena came along and turned her in to a little chatterbox when she wanted to. Ami was the one that helped Serena with her homework and was the one that also taught Serena 2 new languages Spanish and French. (Yea I know not the same Ser we know! Lol!)

Then came Rei. Rei had long black hair that reached to her mid back. She had purple eyes and she also had a very short temper. She usually got pissed off that Serena when she did stupid things. Serena and Rei were best friends no matter the way that they acted. Rei also had a huge crush in Ser's brother. She's and it since the first day that she met him and that was when she first met Serena and that was five years ago.

Then lastly came Mina. Mina looked just like Serena except her hair wasn't as long and her eyes were a yellowish color. She had met Serena when she moved there back four years ago. Her and Serena hit it off. They were so much alike; also like Rei she had a huge crush on Serena's brother.

"Hey Ser." Said Mina to Serena as she came up to her. Serena smiled back to her and started walking to her locker. On the way the girls started talking about everything that was important to them. After Serena got everything that she need she and her friends head to their homeroom. As they were walking to the classroom they saw that Tina was walking to them.

Tina was a girl that Serena hated with such a passion. Tina had red hair and she bright green eyes. She would make Serena's life a living hell sometimes when it came to guys. Once Serena like a guy and just to be a bitch Tina hooked up with him so that Serena wouldn't have a chance. Tina also had a mager crush on Ser's brother.

" Why hell Serena." Tina said to Serena. She walked over to her and pushed her out of her way and went one not bothering to say sorry.

" Man I hate that bitch." Serena said and waked to her homeroom and sat down in her seat and waited for the day to start.

* * *

**well heres my new sailor moon story i hope u guys like it and if u do tell me ok and i think i'll get a betaread or wahtever they are called if u want the job look at my profile to email me or im or aim or even yahoo ok.**


	2. new teahcer and the past somes back

_**Studying the Teacher**_

**_Moon-Dragon 1288_**

* * *

Ok well I don't own sailor moon I just write stories that have the same characters as in the super great show. Here sorry for the long wait. I noe its been like over 4 months but I really need to et some inspiration. And I did from my own life. Just a lil bit like 5 that's all. I changed somethngs cuz I really forgot the story live so I'm sorry if it's a lil twisted. I really need to update all my stories maybe I'll do that tonight well lets hope I can do thatok. Leave me a message and please give me some ideas ok.

* * *

After a few minutes the bell and every one in the classroom sat down. AS the bell rang the teacher entered the classroom. He was six feet tall with jet-black hair. His eyes were a stormy blue color. He had on a green jacket with a black shirt under that and a pair of jeans. As he walked in to the room he set down his briefcase. Then opened it up. He looked at the classes and then at the clock. Then he walked around his desk to the front of the room. He turned his back and grabbed a stack of papers.

" Good morning. I'm your teacher for half the year. My name is Darien Shields. You can call me MR. Shields, but never call me by my first name. Okay well classes starts when the bell rings. All of you better be in you seats and ready for this class. If you are late you will get a detention, so don't be late. Here are some of the rules and what we will be doing this year." Darien said as he started to hand out the papers tot eh class.

When Serena First saw his she was shocked that her teacher was he bothers old friend. It was a while since she had seen him. When Darien got to her desk he stated at her. He looked at he in shock and gave her the piece of paper.

As Darien was handed Serena her piece of paper he couldn't believe that Sam's little sister was in his class. He wandered how long it had been since he had seen them. If must have been five or more years. When Darien was younger he and Sam would always hang out. He was a few years younger than Sam. Darien was six years younger than Sam but they would always hang out no matter the age difference. Sometimes they would take along Serena with them. They would always protect her when some the neighborhood boys would pick on her. Darien would even punch guys that would look at Serena in a bad way. He wandered if they stilled in the same house. When school was over he would have to visit Sam and Serena. After he was done he walked back to his desk and sat down,

" Ok class well that about it. You can have the rest of the time to talk and do what ever you want, but keep it down. By t he way when I call you names come up and get you book that you need for this class. Since your teacher is gone for the rest of the year I'll take his place were he was. We are going to be reading Romeo and Juliet." HE said as he got the list of names.

Serena walked to Ami and Leta. They started talking as Mr. Shields started to call out names. They really didn't pay must attention to the first 10 people in the room. That was until Tina was called up.

" Tina" called out the teacher.

Tina stud up and walked up the front desk. She bumped Serna and smiled at her as she walked up.

" She is a real bitch." Said Serena as she watched Tina go up.

" Yea and freaking Slut." Ami said as she gagged which made Leta and Serena laugh.

" Wow Ami you really changed since you became out friend." Leta said and smiled at Ami.

" Yea I know and I really like this side of me. I have the bestest best friends." Ami said as Serena and Leta hugged her.

"Ami" The teacher called out

Ami walked up as Tina was walked down. Ami almost gagged again when she watched the Tina was walking back to her seat. Serena and Leta saw the face and almost gagged to. Tina glared at them and went back to her swat. Ami got her stuff and went back to her seat with he friends and the three of them started to laugh.

" Leta"

Leta went up got her stuff then come back.

" I swear if Tina comes by my house I'm going to beat her up. Remember last week when she walked by my house and my brother was home? Remember how she was flirting with my brother acting all sweet and shit? Plus the fact that she was dressed like a freaking slut!" Serena said to Ami and Leta.

" Yea I do. I really can't believe her. Then do you remember what you brother said?" Asked Leta. That was when the three of them started to laugh even more.

" Yea he said ' Go away you fucking slut. Go back to your little street corn'' Serena said in a deep voice like her brothers. Serena giggled as Ami and Leta laughed.

" Wow I really can't believe your brother Serena. He is really nice your luck to have him watching you." Ami said as she started to take out her homework.

" No matter how much you change Ami your still the smartest person here." Leta said as she also took out her Homework and started it. Serena did as her friends did. Serena changed from being lazy and whining about how hard things were. It all changed when her mom and dad died. She was 7 and her brother was 18. She was still little but she remembered how they had told her and her brother that their parents had died. She didn't realize that she was crying until Leta and Ami stared at her.

"Ser please don't cry. Your mom and dad are at a better place." Leta said as she stud up and hugged her.

" Yea come on Ser. You have Leta, Rei, Mina and me here for you. Ami said as she also hugged her. Serena smiled and thanked them. As she whipped her tears away her name was called up.

"Serena"

She walked up and took a deep breath. AS she was walking up she tried to calm down. So that the teacher wouldn't notice that she had just been crying. As she went up to get her book she took at her teacher and gave him a small smile.

" Hello Serena it has been a long time since we last saw each other." Said Darien as he gave her a smile. He noticed that he eyes were a little pink. He knew that she was thinking about her mother and father

"Yes it has been Darien. How have you been?" she asked him as she grabbed her book and stud in front of him.

" Serena were you crying?" HE asked her.

" No well bye Mr. Shields." she said as she walked back to her desk. When Serena got to her desk the bell rung and everyone was out of the room. As she walked out of the room she took out her sell and dialed her brothers number. She walked in to the bathroom so that no one would see her using her cell phone.

" Yes Ser?" Asked her brother.

" Sam can you get me?" She asked him.

" What happened?" Asked her brother walking out of his office.

" I just need to get out of here." She said.

" Alright but tell me what happened in the car. I'm then car now so just hang on ok?" Sam said as he got in to his car and drover to where he sister went to school at.

" Alright." Serena said as she hung up and told her friends that she was going home with her brother. They understood why since Leta and Ami told them that Serena was crying because of her mother and father. They all hugged her and said that they would see her later.

Then she went to the office and sat down in a chair to wait for her brother. It didn't take long for him to get there. The school already knew that her brother was going to get her. They really couldn't stop her because they knew that she had a bad past.

When he brother came he greeted every one in the office with a small smile then he looked at his sister and he already knew why she called. He noticed that her eyes were red and they her nose matched her eyes. He really couldn't believe how she still cried over the death of his parents. She was only seven when it happened but it really changed her.

"Come one Ser." Sam said then started walking. Serena got up and fallowed her brother. When they reached the car he asked her.  
" What happened?'

" Do you remember Darien?" she asked him

" Yea what bout him he moved away a few years ago."

" Well he's back in town and he is my new English teacher."

"Ser what else happened'

" I just started to think bout mom and dad that's all."

"..."

"..."

They stayed quiet until they reached the office building that Sam inherited from him father. The got out of the office and went straight in. All greeted them both. They walked to the elevator and went to his office. When the elevator stopped they walked out and made a few turns then entered his office.

" Ser you need to just stop moaning out parents death." Sam said to his sister and gave her a hug.

" Also don't worry about Darien. So he is back. Its not like he is going to hurt you again." He said then gave her another hug. Serena smiled and nodded. Then she offered to get them some lunch. He started to give her some money but she refused and said that she would pay with her own money. Sam shook he head and then nodded.

As Serena went to get them some food from a near by Berger king. She couldn't stop thinking bout Darien. IT was a few years ago when she told him that she liked him and then he moved away. It broke her heart when he moved away. She was twelve and he was seventeen. Darien and Sam got along great. Darien's mom and dad died when he was twelve only a few months before Serena's portents died. She and Sam were there for him and then he was there for her when parents died. Both their parents worked together. Some believe that the same person the shot her mother and father was the same person who killed his. After his parents died his grandmother and grandfather took him in. Since they were already living down the street. They would always play while Sam just watched them. Sometimes Sam would even play with them. After she told him how she felt about him he told her that he was moving away to go to school She was heart broken and ran home. But it has been five years and she has grown up and matured along the way.

When she got to the Burger king she Sam a whopper and she got Hershel a chicken sandwich. Then she started to head back to the office. As she walked along the street she didn't notice that someone what watching her.

She entered the building and headed to her brothers office. When she reached the floor she went in to his office and walked in. She saw him typing on his lab top.

" here you go my dear brother a whopper and some king size fries just like you like it." She said as she gave him his bag. He smile at her and thanked her.

" Ser how the hell do you know what I want to eat?" he asked her as he took a bite if of his burger.

" Cuz I'm your sis and I just know. Besides you love Burger King. So I went there." She said then sat down to eat her food. Sam was normal when he was around his sister alone. But if there where people around he would be cold. She really didn't mind since he had been that way for such a long time.

* * *

Well that's if. Please email me some ideas for the new chapter or chapters in the future. Anything just give me some ideas ok well bye and I hope you liked it. Again I'm really sorry that I took so long well lata. 


End file.
